Fearless Championship Wrestling
Fearless Championship Wrestling (FcW) was originally opened on September 13, 2000 and had a successful run as a wrestling federation, but on December 11, 2003 the federation had to close its doors. However, in February of 2007 it once again opened, and quickly rose to popularity again. The federation is run by Patrick "Paddy" Coonan, who is quickly restoring his brainchild to the glory that it once achieved. Regularly Scheduled Events *'Sunday Night Sin' **Held on Sunday Nights bi-weekly. **Not held on weeks after Pay-Per-Views. *'Pay-Per-Views' **Held bi-monthly **Usually held near the end of the month Pay-Per-View Schedule * January - FcW New Beginnings * February - FcW Seven Deadly Sins * March - FcW Civil War * April - FcW Dearly Departed * May - FcW Ground Zero * June - FcW Sinful Means * July - FcW Race Against Time * August - FcW Kingdom Come * September - FcW Conspiracy Theory * October - FcW The Crown * November - FcW Vote or Die * December - No Pay-Per-View Held Gimmick Matches *Fearless Match - Only takes place at FcW Dearly Departed *All Out War Match *Doom's Day Match - Only takes place at FcW Ground Zero *Ladder From Hell Match *Seven Deadly Sins Match - Only takes place at FcW Seven Deadly Sins *Civil War Match - Only takes place at FcW Civil War Number One Contendership Matches *New Beginnings *Race Against Time *The Crown Tournament Roster *''These lists are in alphabetical order. Please keep it that way.'' Males *"The Vain One" Cade Malibu *Caz Armour *Chris "Trigger" Cavanagh *Nightmare *"The Chosen One" Daniel Peterson *Fred "The Truth" Debonair *"The Dark Savior" Hell's Guardian *"The Evolution" J.J. Hart *Jason Amazing *Jay DeLarabie *Jess Amazing *"The One" Jim DeStefano *"The Enigma" Jon DeStefano *"The One Man Dynasty" John Cavanagh *Kyo Michinoku *Mats Heitala *"The Lone Wolf" Max Eager * Riley Andrews * "The Epitome" Mike Angelo *Robbie Priest *Sean "The Candle" Randall *Terry "Consequences" Nolan *Terry "Bam Bam" Williams *Tombstone *"Perfection" Winston Owens *Zach "The Future" Fleury Inactive Males *Alex Gambino - Unknown *Captain William Jericho - Unknown *Enigma - Unknown *"The Natural" Robert Cardillo - Torn ligament in right knee Bombshells *Hailey Franklyn *Mary Jane *Shannon Riley *Storm *Raevyn Lilja *Elise Arches Inactive Bombshells *Sevrena *Tempest Alumni *Anarchy *Cole Henry *Jeff Van Damage *Justin "Hammer" Roberts Tag Teams *'Awakened Sirens' - Storm & Raevyn Lilja *'Murder, Inc.' - Terry Williams & Sean Randall *'Natural Dynasty' - John Cavanagh & Robert Cardillo Stables *'The Coalition' - John Cavanagh, "The Natural", "The One" Jim DeStefano, Daniel Peterson, Sevrena & Terry Williams *'The Intervention' - Caz Armour, Tyler Shane, Franklin C. Wild, Fred Debonair, Savage, Chris Stone & Terry Nolan Championships Active Titles *FcW World Heavyweight Championship]] - Jim DeStefano *FcW Empire State Championship - Daniel Peterson *FcW Extreme Championship - Nightmare *FcW World Television Championship - Vacant *FcW World Tag Team Championship - Captain William Jericho & Robbie Priest Inactive Titles *FcW World Women's Championship - Last held by Brooke McQueen, it was unified with the World Cruiserweight Championship when McQueen lost to Robbie Priest in a First Blood match. *FcW World Cruiserweight Championship - Last held by Robbie Priest. Titles Recognized By FcW *'CWC World Heavyweight Championship' - The soon to be established interpromotional governing body CWC's top tier singles championship. FcW has announced John Cavanagh and Fred Debonair as their two representatives in the tournament to crown the first ever champion. *'CWC World Tag Team Championship' - The soon to be established interpromotional governing body CWC's top tier tag team championship. FcW has announced Murder, Inc. as the team to represent them in the quest for this championship. *'RCW World Heavyweight Championship' - Unified with FcW World Heavyweight Championship at FcW Sinful Means 2007 in a Street Fight between Deamon Cohln(RCW c) and John Cavanagh(FcW c) to create the FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship. *'RWF North American Championship' - Unified with FcW United States Championship at FcW Kingdom Come 2007 in a Steel Cage Match between Ryan Kilmore(US c) and Fred Debonair(NA c). *'RCW Revolutionary Championship' - Was once held by Sevrena but on the January 22nd, 2008 edition of Tuesday Night Tartarus was defended against Corey Bayne. Corey Bayne is the current champion, although the title is not a sanctioned championship in the FcW only time will tell if it is going to be defended sometime in the future. Other Accomplishments *'New Beginnings Winner' **Amber Raines(2008) **Max Eager(2009) *'King of New York Winner' **John Cavanagh(2007) **Fred Debonair (2008) *'Race Against Time Winner' **Kevin Conner(2007) **John Cavanagh (2008) *'Money in the Bank Winner' *Hayden Wilson(2009) Yearly Awards *'Heel of the Year' **John Cavanagh (2007) **John Cavanagh (2008) *'Rookie of the Year' **John Cavanagh(2007) **Max Eager (2008) *'Face of the Year' **Robbie Priest (2007) **Caz Armour (2008) *'Match of the Year' **John Cavanagh v. Fred Debonair, Solitary Confiment Match at FcW Race Against Time(2007) **John Cavanagh v. Caz Armour, Iron Man Match at FcW King of New York (2008) *'Feud of the Year' **Brooke McQueen v. Sevrena (2007) **John Cavanagh v. Caz Armour (2008) Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federations formed in 2000